The Jetsons (Gold Key) 1
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 1 is the first issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is January 1963 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories The Jetsons Starring: Jane Jetson Cameo: George Jetson Summary: Jane buys some tomatoes and brings them up to the apartment, but the elevator brings them up a little too fast. The Jetsons Starring: George, Jane, Judy, Elroy, and Astro Summary: Running late for various appointments, the family's space mobile won't run so George tries to fix it, but pipes the exhaust inside by mistake. They clean up and call a real mechanic, but have missed their appointments so George decides to take everyone to Space Island Park. The traffic is too much so they divert to a nearby planetoid to picnic. The girls pick flowers while the boys play space ball. An errant pass disappears up the tailpipe of the car of a pair of men, stalling. Looking for his ball, Elroy says his dad can fix their car. George pipes their exhaust inside too, and the ball shoots out the back. The men, who were really space pirates waiting for a cargo ship to pass by, begin shooting at George, who runs away. Elroy uses the exhaust to send smoke signals to a nearby policeman who catches them. George uses the reward money to buy a new vehicle, an antique Air Force plane so he can't be rushed. A Boy's Best Dog Is His Friend Starring: Elroy and Astro Guest starring: George Jetson Summary: After a long play session, Astro wants to nap on his anti-gravity dog-bed. Elroy goes to dog headquarters to adopt another, but the paperwork is too much for him. He sees the dogcatcher launch a load of strays to Satellite Arvfsville, so he builds a space raft from junk and visits. The dogs there are happy to see him and play, but when a giant space bat attacks, they run for cover. Astro hears Elroy in trouble over their intercanine intercom, and flies to his rescue on his anti-gravity dog-bed, dragging George along behind him. George holds his breath as they leave Earth's atmosphere until they arrive, but Elroy cleverly gets rid of the beast himself. Back home, Elroy realizes Astro is all the dog he needs, and even finds a way to enjoy the dog's naps. Jet Propulsion (Information feature) The Rainmakers Starring: Lippy Lion and Hardy Har Har Summary: Hiking through the desert, Lippy and Hardy find an Indian tribe looking for a new rainmaker. Having heard rain in the weather forecast, Lippy figures he'll take the job for some easy money, but the rain doesn't stop. Dear Old Dad Starring: Judy Jetson Guest starring: Jane Jetson, George Jetson Summary: When Judy's beau Buddy Blastoff wins the spaceball trophy, their friends want to throw him a party, at Judy's place Saturday. Jane says George won't like that, but she thinks she can trick him. George overhears their plans, but since his birthday is Saturday he thinks they're planning the party for him. Come Saturday, Jane and George go to the Jet-in movie, and Judy throws her party. Jane forgot her purse and asks to return home. She tells George to stay in the car, but he can't resist and crashes the party. Judy is embarrassed, but George a hit and her friends ask if he can come to their parties too. The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson Summary: George finds a pair of space wings on sale for half price, because they only half work. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1963 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z